Speechless
by Selyna Kou
Summary: Él la odia, ella le teme. Él es su captor, ella solo es su rehén. Para él, ella es solo un estorbo para alcanzar su proposito. Para ella, es el ser quien le robo la libertad.
1. Secuestro

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Speechless**_

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"Solo el secuestro es peor que la muerte"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

.

.

.

Agotado y herido, sin las fuerzas necesarias para ir de nuevo contra los kages. Un sacrificio que había valido la pena, según opinaba él, el de sus compañeros de equipo. Como era el de Karin, fue la única forma de derrotar de una vez por todas a Danzou cuando esté la tomo como rehén.

Madara lo seguía observando desde la distancia, no hacía falta que el Uchiha estuviera totalmente en forma para cumplir la siguiente fase de su plan. No iría en busca de ninguno de los dos Bijū que faltaban, había algo más importante y poderoso que debía de obtener. _Sin él, su Tsukuyomi Infinito no serviría de nada._

- Sasuke. Tienes un trabajo que hacer. – ordeno Madara sin hacer caso a la mirada de molestia del chico.

Odiaba recibir órdenes de ese tipo, pero solo con él estaba seguro que podía cumplir con sus propósitos.

.

.

Konoha, un lugar de desastre en plena reconstrucción. Los aldeanos se esforzaban al máximo por dejar la aldea como lo era antes.

Se había dado el anuncio de que el nuevo Hokage había dejado de ser Danzou y que pasaría a ser Kakashi. _¡Cómo podía cambiar las circunstancia cuando el mundo se sumergía en una guerra! _Un día uno estaba al frente dirigiendo, y de la noche a la mañana se elige a otro "más capacitad"o para ocupar el puesto.

Sentada lejos del bullicio de la gente, descansaba del duro trabajo que había estado haciendo desde muy temprano. Sus delicadas manos estaban comenzando a llenarse de ampollas, trabajar sin ningún tipo de protección le estaba dando factura.

Se preguntaba como estaría Kiba y los otros cuando acompañaron a Sakura a buscar a Naruto.

.

_Naruto._

.

Había logrado por fin declarársele al rubio, pero no había recibido respuesta aún. _Pero la respuesta era obvia, ¿verdad?_ Ya no tenía ninguna otra oportunidad con él, porque la Haruno le estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos. _Después de tanto en que él no se rindió_.

Pero estaba feliz, a pesar de todo, estaba feliz. Por él, por ella, _por ellos_. Porque a pesar de todo, _ella era feliz si el rubio también lo era._

¿A quién quería engañar? Ella estaba destrozada por dentro. Había sido ingenua todo este tiempo, _nunca quiso ver la verdad_. Él nunca se fijaría en alguien tan débil como lo era ella. En vez de ayudarlo en la batalla contra Pein, ella había resultado ser un verdadero estorbo y casi muere por culpa de su debilidad. No importaba cuanto entrenara, cuanto se esforzara, ella sería una miserable Hyuga que no podía ni valerse por sí misma.

Oculta su rostro entre sus piernas, estaba harta de todo. No quería seguir siendo una llorona, una chica lánguida que no servía para nada. _Quería ser alguien en la vida_. Sentía en su interior un gran poder que luchaba por salir libre, pero que le era imposible sacar a la luz. Hacía hasta lo imposible por sacar todo su potencial, pero no cambiaba en nada.

Unos pasos se acercaban a su cuerpo con paso lento, deteniéndose a solo a un metro de ella. Hinata levanta la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos igual a los de ella que la observaban con preocupación. Siempre lo hacía preocupar, a él y a todos sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Es qué no podían confiar siquiera un poco en ella? ¿Tan débil podía ser considerada? _Definitivamente sí_.

- ¿Qué sucede Neji-nisan? – pregunta Hinata fingiendo una sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano que no podía engañar a Neji.

- Estaba preocupado por usted, Hinata-sama – respondió Neji con suavidad -, se ausento por más de una hora, y quería asegurarme de que estaba bien. ¿Lo está?

- ¿Eh?... S-sí, estoy bien – _¿Tanto tiempo se había sumergido en sus cavilaciones?_

- Regresemos con los demás.

Sin esperar a que ella respondiera o dijera siquiera alguna cosa, él camino hacia el centro de la aldea donde los demás los esperaban. Hinata no le dio tiempo de protestar, _tampoco lo hubiera hecho_, ella siempre había sido así de sumisa.

.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – exclamo Ino aliviada abrazando a su amiga – Me tenías preocupada, ¿dónde te habías metido?

- Etto… yo… Fui a descasar al bosque y no fui consciente del tiempo – respondió Hinata apenada – Gomennasai, Ino-san

Desde que se había ido a "proteger" a Naruto, tenía cien pares de ojos posada sobre ella para que no haga lo mismo que Sakura en ir a buscar al rubio. _Pero ella no pensaba hacer tal cosa, solo quería ser apreciada verdaderamente y no ser considerada un estorbo_. Sin embargo, sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban por ella por que la querían, pero no dejaba de sentirse mal cada vez que ellos se preocupaban de sobremanera por ella.

- ¿Alguna noticia de Kiba? – preguntó Hinata con timidez al notar que todos la observaban extrañados.

Estaba segura que ellos pensaron que preguntaría por el Uzumaki y no por su compañero de equipo. Pero lo que no sabían ellos, _es que ella ya se había rendido en conquistar al rubio_.

- …Ninguna – se atrevió responder el Akimichi.

La Hyuga bajo la cabeza con desanimo. _Esta sería una larga espera_.

.

.

No pudo evitar reírse cuando Madara le había informado de lo que tenía que hacer ahora. _Debía de estar bromeando_, pero la seriedad de sus palabras le dijeron lo contrario. ¿En verdad quería a esa chica? No estaba, y todavía no lo esta, de acuerdo con Madara para conquistar al mundo utilizando el _Tsukuyomi Infinito, pero esta persona cambiaba todo. ¿Ella no podía formar parte de su plan, verdad?_

Dejando sus dudas a un lado, se dispone a buscar a _esa_ persona por los alrededores de lo que quedaba de su antigua aldea. Todos estaban ocupados en las reparaciones, unos pocos ANBU se dedicaban a vigilar por los alrededores, pero no había rastro de _ella_. ¿Por qué no pudo venir Madara y se encargaba él de todo el asunto? ¿Qué tanto le costaba? _Él siempre tenía quien le hiciera el trabajo sucio_.

Cuando se decidió por revisar la parte este de la aldea, una voz chillona nombrando a _esa_ persona que tanto buscaba, llego a sus oídos. Poso su vista rápidamente hacia esa dirección y la vio. Nunca antes, ni siquiera en los días de la academia, había intercambiado ni un saludo con esa chica, tampoco era que le importara tener una conversación con ella. Era la chica que siempre observaba al usuratonkashi de Naruto a escondida, _la única chica que se había fijado en el rubio y no en él_. En lo único que agradeció a Madara, era que _ella_ no era una de sus locas y molestas fan's.

Con paciencia espera a que ella se separe del grupo, pero de eso nada sucede. Se alejan del grupo, sí, pero es escoltada por unos de los chicos con una larga melena castaña. Tendría que pelear con _ese_ tipo para poder llevarse a la chica lo más rápido posible. Los sigue hasta que ambos se pierden en los solitarios caminos que llevaban a los distritos Hyuga. _Esa era la oportunidad para atacar_.

Neji activa su línea de sangre y se coloca entre Hinata y el Uchiha. _¿Qué hacía el desertor de Konoha en la aldea?_ No sabía que era lo que quería o buscaba, lo único que tenía claro el Hyuga era que no podía dejarlo andar por ahí libremente.

- ¿Hyuga Hinata? – preguntó Sasuke fríamente.

Hinata pego un respingo, y Neji trataba de ocultar a su prima tras él. _¿Regreso a buscar a Hinata?_ Pero, _¿para qué?_

- Responde – ordeno Sasuke al verse ignorado por la chica - ¿Eres Hyuga Hinata?

- H-hai – respondió ella nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Hinata-sama, Uchiha? – Neji quería una respuesta, y no iba a dejar que el pelinegro se marchara sin responder y ni con su prima. _Primero muerto_.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Hyuga.

Sasuke activa su sharinga y ataca al castaño con un Taijutsu, que le resulto imposible a Neji de esquivar. El Uchiha no estaba ahí para juego, iba a llevarle la chica a Madara y se deshacía de él de una vez. Golpea al Hyuga una rapidísima patada en la barbilla al nivel del suelo, haciéndolo volar por los aires y atacarlo por debajo. Neji se confunde, estaba seguro que había visto esa técnica en Rock Lee y en Gai-sensei, por lo que le sorprendía que _ese_ Uchiha lo tuviera también. Le era imposible realizar un ataque o siquera defenderse. _¿Cómo no lo vio con su Byakugan?_

Cae al suelo, pero se recupera rápidamente y ataca al Uchiha liberando Chakra al golpearlo con la palma de las manos, que lo introduce en el Sistema de Chakira de Sasuke. El daño de los órganos internos no fue tan grave al utilizar su Chidori. La estocada mortal casi atraviesa a Neji, pero fue su Hakke Kusho que lo salvó de una herida más mortal. Los vientos mezclados completamente invisible golpearon a Sasuke enviandolo lejos de los dos Hyuga.

_Debía de llevarse lo más lejos posible antes de que el Uchiha volviera_. Mas unos delgados hilos lo había atado de manos. El Katon, Ryūka no Jutsu, con esa técnica Sasuke había atrapado al Hyuga, dejando escapar un fuego que se dirige hacia Neji a través del hilo de chakra que sostiene en su boca. Las llamas rodearon el cuerpo del Hyuga, ante la mirada de horror de Hinata, _su primo estaba siendo derrotado por el desertor de la aldea y ella no podía hacer nada_.

Neji cae al suelo inconsciente, vivo, pero inconsciente y gravemente herido. Hinata trata de socorrerlo, pero la aparición del Uchiha frente a ella la detiene. La chica activa su Byakugan para trata de defenderse de un ataque del Desertor de Konoha, lo que provoca que éste sonría con sorna. Era una chica estúpida y lánguida, no tenía el suficiente potencial como para darle una pelea justa.

- Sabes que no podrás ganarme, Hyuga – le declaró el Uchiha – ni siquiera tu _primito_ pudo conmigo. Has las cosas más fáciles… y no destruiré la aldea.

¿Destruir la aldea? Él no sería capaz, _¿o sí?_

Tenía miedo, ella tenía miedo de lo que le podía suceder a todos por culpa suya. Pero ¿Por qué la quería a ella? Un trasto viejo que no servía para nada. Desactiva su byakugan en muestra de rendición, desviando su vista de esos ojos sangre que la observaban gélidamente.

- Perfecto. Vendrás conmigo… Y no preguntes ni pienses en oponerte a mis ordenes, Hyuga – se apresuro decir Sasuke al ver como la Hyuga habría la boca para decir algo.

No podía hacer nada, estaba completamente perdida. Asistió con la cabeza en forma de que había entendido lo dicho. Sasuke ató de manos a Hinata y se la llevó a rastra hacia las afueras de la aldea, por un camino que podía asegurar que no quedaba más ANBU.

Todo marchaba bien, pensaba él, había dejado al Hyuga inconsciente más rápido de lo que había pensado. Pronto se libraría de la chica y se dedicaría a buscar una forma de acabar con los kages a consta de lo que podía ofrecerle Madara. Pero no todo sale como lo planeado.

- No te llevaras a mi hija, Uchiha bastardo – una voz prepotente y ronca detuvo el caminar de ambos jóvenes por entre las ramas del bosque.

Hiashi Hyuga se postro frente a ellos, impidiendo al Uchiha seguir su camino. Sasuke sabía que ese hombre frente a él era el líder del clan Hyuga, por lo que era el más poderoso. Debía de idear un plan para librarse de obstáculo, _no tenía la energía para enfrentarse a Hiashi_, si apenas pudo acabar en un ataque a Neji.

- Tiempo sin verte Hiashi. – de la misma que desaparece, también aparece Madara intercediendo entre Sasuke y el Hyuga. – Pero temo que mi visita no te gustara como quisiera.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Madara? – preguntó Hiashi con fiereza.

- Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero.

Esas siete palabras helaron la sangre del Hyuga. No podía ser cierto, ¿acaso no le basto con quitarle la vida de su esposa como para también quitarle a su primogénita? Conociendo a Madara, a él poco le importaba si podía obtener el poder que tanto deseaba. No iba a permitirle que se llevara a Hinata sabiendo de antemano el futuro que le esperaba.

- ¡No lo permitiré!

- Si que lo harás – aclaro Madara con tranquilidad -. Si no, tu dulce hija acabara como acabó Hana… ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Hiashi? ¿Qué ella corra la misma suerte que su madre? Puedes ser frío y todo lo demás, pero estoy seguro que no permitirás que tu propia hija muera.

- ¿Oto-san? – murmuro Hinata aterrada a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, no entendía absolutamente nada.

.

.

Después de aquel encuentro, Naruto regresa resignado a la villa junto a Kakashi y Yamato. Quería participar y ayudar en esta guerra pero, si es como le dijo Gaara, ir al campo de batalla solo causaría problemas siendo que Akatsuki buscaba el Kyubi.

Echa un vistazo a la Aldea de la Hoja, se veía mejor a como se fue antes de partir al País del Hierro. Esperaba que Sakura hubiera regresado después de todo y que no hubiera hecho alguna otra locura.

Naruto fue bruscamente sacado de sus devaneos por Shikamaru que los llamaba con una voz densa y profundamente sería. _Algo debía de andar mal_. Nota como Ino rompía en llanto abrazándose a sí misma; de una forma casi imperceptible, podía jurar que Shino había perdido toda serenidad, estaba tenso. Más atrás, un Neji herido, pero enardecido en cólera, era fuertemente sujetado por Gai y un Choji que había tomado su píldora roja, junto a ellos Tenten trataba de ser calmarlo, pero todo en vano. Una corriente eléctrica recogió la espalda del rubio, _algo __**definitivamente**__ andaba mal._

- ¿Q-qué…qué sucede? – pregunto Naruto sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

- Sasuke estuvo aquí – soltó Shikamaru de golpe. _Eso no podía significar algo bueno_. – y…

- ¡Se han llevado a Hinata! – exclamo Ino en un grito desgarrador mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

¿Hinata? ¿Sasuke había regresado a la aldea solo para llevarse a Hinata con él?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él haría algo así? Podía jurar que en los días de la academia Hinata no se acerco ni un apéndice al pelinegro; no habían intercambiado ni siquiera un "Buenos días"; que para Sasuke le era invisible la Hyuga, y que para Hinata le era indiferente el Uchiha. Entonces, ¿Por qué se la han llevado?

- ¿Hinata Hyuga? – preguntó dudoso Kakashi en nombre de sus dos acompañantes que habían perdido el habla por la noticia. - ¿Sabes por qué se la han llevado?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

- Suponemos que la utilizaran como carnada para atrapar a Naruto. – respondió el Nara.

- No lo creo – rebatió Kakashi – Si Sasuke quiere al Kyubi, no utilizaría a alguien como carnada. Ese no es su estilo.

- Entonces, - dijo Yamato - ¿cuál sería el motivo?

Eso era algo que nadie podía responder. Naruto tenía su cabeza un caos, no sabía que hacer. Shikamaru trataba de consolar a la rubia, mientras que Neji ya parecía menos alterado pero había echo un lado su orgullo y dejado escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor por la perdida de su prima. Fue un inútil, no pudo cumplir con su deber de proteger a su amada prima.

- El _Tsuki chi no me_ – la voz de Hiashi silencio el lugar. Su rostro se veía descompuesto y sus ojos opacos

- Los _ojos de luna sangre_. – dijo Kakashi en su asombro.

Esa era una técnica muy antigua y peligrosa que no había vuelto a salir a la luz del sol desde la muerte de la hija del primer portador del Rinnegan, el maestro_ de los 6 caminos Rikudou. Ella había sido la primera y la última, hasta ahora, en portar aquella técnica tan devastadora que superaba el _Rin'negan de su padre. Lo que la llevo a arrancarse los ojos.

- Eso es imposible – exclamo Yamato que repudiaba la idea de creer en las palabras del Hyuga.

- Se que es imposible el creer que una joven como es mi hija Hinata tuviera tal poder, conociendo su desempeño en el campo de batalla. – explicaba Hiashi con aire ausente – Pero, al igual que el Uzumaki tiene sellado el Kyubi en su cuerpo, Hinata tiene sellado el poder del _Tsuki chi no me en su interior. – el Hyuga suelta un pesado suspiro y añade -: Yo mismo le he sellado ese poder con la esperanza que no corriera el mismo destino que su madre, quien falleció consumida por el gran poder del Tsuki chi no me._

_- Por eso ella no podía mostrar todo su potencial, porque le bloqueaste su verdadero poder – afirmo Kakashi. Eso le explicaba la debilidad de la chica a pesar de los continuos entrenamientos._

_- Era un mal necesario… Por más que trate de obligarla hacerse fuerte para que no dependiera de ese maligno poder, ella no podía avanzar sin él._

_Todo quedo en silencio. Eso lograba explicar en parte porque Sasuke secuestro a Hinata, no era para uso suyo, era en lo más seguro para loa Akatsuki. Pero aún existían dudas arriesgadas._

-Hinata-chan- _se decía así mismo el rubio- _donde quiera que estés. Yo iré a buscarte y salvarte de las garras de esos malditos, porque yo… Creo que estoy sintiendo lo mismo que tú…

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__La libertad es un lujo que no todos pueden permitirse.__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Otto von Bismark**__-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola!_

_Pues aquí les traigo el primer capitulo, que espero que les haya gustado. La verdad me tranque en varias partes, por lo que si tienen alguna sugerencia, estoy dispuesta a escucharla… o a leerlas jejejeje._

_Esta inspirado de la canción de **The Verónicas – Speechless**. En un comienzo pensé hacerlo como un one-shot, pero después se me ocurrió hacer un fic más largo. **Adoro los retos** XP._

_Quejas y sugerencias_

_Ya saben donde darle click_

_=)_


	2. Cegada

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Speechless**_

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__Lo que se considera ceguera del destino es en realidad miopía propia.__"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**William Faulkner**__ -_

.

.

_**S**__**ecuestro**__**:**__ Es el acto por el que se __priva de __libertad__ de forma ilegal a una __persona__ o grupo de personas, normalmente __durante un tiempo determinado__, y con el __objetivo de conseguir un __rescate__ u obtener cualquier tipo de crédito político o mediático._

.

Estaba lejos de Konoha, de su familia y amigos, en un lugar que no conocía. Con dos hombres con quien no deseaba estar jamás, pero no había tenido más opción que seguirle. _Tenía miedo_. Por sus venas corría el temor y el miedo enfermizo.

_Quería regresar a casa_. Pero, teniendo en cuenta la duración de las anteriores guerras ninja, su libertad era algo de la que se lo privaría por mucho tiempo. _¿Cuántos años tendría que pasar para que esos hombres se cansaran de ella?_

¡Por Kami! Ella no tenía nada que ofrecer. Konoha no tenía nada que dar a cambio de un ser inútil como ella. _Estaba perdida_. Esconde su rostro entre sus piernas. Quería despertar de esta pesadilla.

En cambio Sasuke, observaba a la Hyuga con vano interés. No le interesaba en absoluto esa kunoichi que temblaba como un gatito asustado. _Patético_. Una chica no valía ni la pena, no entendía para que la necesitara Madara. Cierra los ojos para descansar su vista e ignorar todo su alrededor.

- Tranquila pequeña. – la voz de Madara sonaba lenta y suave al oído de Hinata, haciéndola estremecer del terror. –. Si no te tranquilizas, lo más probable es que mueras cuando remueva los sellos que aprisionan tu poder. ¿Es eso lo que deseas, pequeña hime?

Hinata pega un respingo ante esas palabras. _¿Morir? ¿Sellos? ¿Poder?_ Esas palabras hacían eco en su mente. Sus ojos perlas miraban con miedo y confusión a aquel hombre que portaba la máscara. Tal acción le aclaro que ella ignoraba todo referente a eso, y que Hiashi mantuvo bien oculto su secreto.

- Hiashi no te lo dijo. – más que una pregunta era un comentario que fue afirmado por la chica. - ¡Qué maldad de su parte! Él buscaba un primogénito fuerte, pero lo priva de su verdadero poder. ¿No te parece algo irónico?

¿Era eso _cierto_?

¿Ella en verdad _tenía ese poder_ que sentía en _su interior_?

¿Por qué su padre _no se lo dijo_?

¿Cómo ese tal Tobi _sabía de su poder_?

- ¿Quieres liberarlo?

_¿Liberarlo?_ Ser fuerte por fin y ganarse el favor de su padre y el reconocimiento de Naruto. Pero, _¿estaba bien eso?_ Si debería serlo. Era su poder, tenía derecho a usarlo, _¿verdad?_ No estaría haciendo como el Uchiha que recurrió a la oscuridad para volverse fuerte, _¿verdad?_

Todo esto era tan surrealista, tan inverosímil que mantenía arraigada la duda en su corazón. Quería aceptar, pero una voz interior le rebatía que no lo hiciera, que era como si quitaran los sellos que portaba Naruto y dejar libre al Kyubi. De nueva cuenta el terror y las dudas sin respuestas se apoderaron de su ser. Lo suyo no podía ser tan grave, _¿no es así?_ Ella nació con ese poder, no como el Uzumaki que encerraron al nueve colas en su interior.

"_Pero, por algo se te fue sellado, ¿verdad?"_

Esa voz interna declaro desde la oscuridad de su subconsciente. Era cierto, si su padre quería que ella fuera fuerte no le sellaría su poder sino fuera por algo malo, _¿verdad?_

"_¡Acéptalo!_ – le incitaba la otra voz – _Dejarás de ser tan patética que siempre estás preocupando a los demás. ¡Dejarías de ser un estorbo!"_

¿Dejar de ser un estorbo? _Era lo que deseaba_. Después de enfrentarse a Pein, todo apuntaba a que ella siempre sería el mal trazo en una hermosa obra de arte. _Ella no deseaba ser así por siempre_. Quería ser alguien, que la reconocieran, que la tomaran en cuenta… _No quería ser más una carga._

- ¿Y bien? – la voz de Madara resonó en su interior - ¿Aceptas?

Hinata tomo aire y tranquiliza sus nervios. Sabía que su respuesta podía cambiar de manera brusca el destino de su vida. Para bien o para mal, ella aceptaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

.

.

Su esencia se había evaporado. Trata de dar con su rastro nuevamente, pero la dirección a que este se encontraba lo obligo a fruncir el ceño y soltar un bufido. _Debía de estar bromeando_. Debía de ser un error, él no había podido volver a Konoha.

Olfatea el aire de nueva cuenta. No se había equivocado, realmente él había vuelto a la aldea.

- Guarda ese gas, Sakura – ordeno Kiba en un rugido. – Sasuke no esta por los alrededores.

La Haruno soltó un respingo ante esas palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke haya desaparecido tan de repente? Kiba debía de estar mintiendo. Pero la seriedad que pintaba en su rostro y en su voz le hizo entender que lo que decía era cierto.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kiba? – pregunto Lee confuso – Primero dices que esta a unos kilómetros de aquí, y ahora nos vienes que ya no esta.

- Lo que he dicho es cierto, Cejotas – gruño – Sasuke no esta, no siquiera ese tal Tobi. Solo el olor a sangre de alguien es lo que se encuentra en ese lugar.

- ¿Sangre? – pregunto Sai dudoso – Debe ser de Danzou.

- No, es de otra persona. Creo que es de la chica que siempre acompañaba a Sasuke.

¿Una chica? Si estaba herida, debió haber sido durante la batalla contra los kages o Danzou. Pero, ¿por qué la habrán dejado ahí abandonada? _Sólo había una forma de saberlo_.

.

.

_Oscuridad_.

Una fría y profunda oscuridad era lo que ante sus ojos tenía, _y tal vez lo único que vería por siempre_. Siente como se sigue humedeciendo las vendas que cubre sus ojos por las continuas lágrimas que no cesan de salir. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad. _Dolor por el poder que corría por sus venas, y por la muerte de dos inocentes_.

¿Por qué _nunca_ nadie les decía las cosas completas?

¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar adivinando _los pro y los contra_ de algo que desconocía por completo?

¿Por qué no le habían dicho con antelación lo que ese poder _podía hacer_?

Si le hubieran dicho toda la verdad y no haber dejado las cosas a medias, si hubiera escuchado la voz de su conciencia, o si tan solo una pequeña advertencia le hubiera dado, _nada de este hubiera sucedido_.

"'_Había aceptado, no sabía porque, pero lo había hecho. __Tenía miedo__. Miedo de lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ese momento. __Pero no había vuelta atrás__. Madara se dedico a liberar los sellos de la chica con sumo cuidado, no quería salir herido y tampoco que a ella le pasará algo, o sino, sus planes se verían frustrados._

_Sasuke observaba de reojo todo lo que sucedía. Tenía curiosidad por saber que poder era ese al que se refería Madara, porque para él, la Hyuga solo era un trasto inútil._

_Un aura de suave color índigo rodeo el cuerpo de la Hyuga. Era calida y digna de temor, poco a poco su chackra fue aumentando a una medida considerable. __Nunca había visto algo así__. Ni al nueve colas o a los otros se le podía comparar. Ahora, pudo entender por qué Madara quería a la chica. Su poder era increíble._

_**¿Quién diría que la pequeña Hyuga guardaba algo semejante?**_

_La Hyuga sentía un dolor muy fuerte proveniente de su pecho. __Algo andaba mal__. Sentía como su corazón latía despacio, poco a poco sus latidos eran ecos en su interior. Un latido, nada más. __Estaba muriendo__. Su corazón estaba dejando de latir, su sangre dejaba de recoger su cuerpo, sentía su piel helada como la nieve. Su respiración se ahogo en su garganta, __se estaba asfixiando__._

_Trata de respirar, pero no lo logra. __El pánico se apodero de su ser__. No quería morir, no así. Siendo egoísta, sin importarle la decisión previa que había tomado su padre contra ella. __Estaba pensado en sí misma y no en los demás__. ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce y tierna Hinata? En una fosa común con su consciencia._

_De sus labios escapa un aullido de dolor. Le era insoportable aquello. Quería que acabase pronto, deseaba nunca haber aceptado tal trato. __Pero lo había hecho__, y se había prometido aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos sin importar que._

_Pero, __**dolía tanto**__._

_Madara sonreía tras la máscara. El que ella sufriera dolor era buen augurio de que iba por buen camino. __Solo esperaba que ella no muriera__. Podía verla tan blanca como un cadáver, sus mejillas ya no estaban sonrojadas, sus venas desaparecieron bajo su piel. Estaba muriendo y __lo sabía__. Pero no podía hacer nada por ella para quitarle ese dolor angustiante que ella seguramente sentía. __'El dolor es necesario'__, se dijo él._

_Pero ella no lo pudo soportar más. Cerró los ojos entregándose a la muerte. Era estúpido y sin razón buscarse la muerte uno mismo, pero no había tenido más opción. Ahora, lo único que le restaba por hacer, era admirar la belleza de la muerte que fue adquiriendo forma de mujer. Una mujer que le sonreía con dulzura, que acariciaba sus cabellos medianoche como los de ella. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, sus labios pronunciaron su nombre…_

'_**Oka-san'**_

_Quería abrazar a su madre, besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. Deseaba estar tanto junto a ella. Pero ella se alejaba cada paso que daba, le era tan distante como aquella noche de su muerte. Le pedía que la llevara junto a ella, que no la abandonara._

_Logro alcanzarla, y se aferro a ella con fuerza. __Ya no estaría sola__. Sentía las caricias de su madre sobre su cabeza, a la vez que elevaba su mirada para sonreírle. Sin embargo, su madre le sonreía con pesar y le murmuro unas palabras que no quiso entender…_

'_**Aún no es hora'**_

_Pom… Pom… Pom…_

_Su corazón…_

_Pom… Pom… Pom…_

…_latía…_

_Pom… __Pom… Pom…_

_Podía sentir el calido líquido de su sangre dilatar sus venas y calentar su cuerpo. Un leve sonrojo se volvió a posar tiernamente en sus mejillas. __Esta viviendo nuevamente__._

_Su respiración era lenta y profunda, llenaba sus pulmones de aquel preciado oxigeno. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y más pesado de lo normal. __Se sentía débil__. Abre sus ojos detallando el lugar donde se encontraba, deseando que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla que despertaría lo más pronto posible. Pero no era así._

_Ella se encontraba aún con esos dos hombres que la mantenían prisionera en contra de su voluntad. Entonces recordó, el motivo por el cual estaba ahí. Busca interrogante aquel hombre de la máscara encontrándolo de rodillas junto a ella._

_- Lo has hecho bien, hime. – le dijo Madara acariciando sus cabellos. – Muy bien._

_Entonces entendió. Ese dolor que había sentido, la visión de su madre, solo era motivo de los sellos. Su poder estaba libre, danzando en su interior con libertad que ella no poseía. Quería sonreír, quería ir con su primo y mostrádselo. Pero no podía. Ella estaba bajo el poder del receptor de Konoha y del jefe de lo Akatsuski._

_Unos movimientos bruscos a las afueras de la cueva en donde se encontraban, la asustaron. El pánico se apodero de ella. ¿Es que habían más afuera? No había suficiente con estos dos hombres como para traerle un ejército más. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, estaba aterrada de lo que podía pasar con su suerte._

_Aquellos movimientos no inmutaron al Uchiha, sabía que los estaban siguiendo desde que salieron de Konoha, lo que sí lo perturbaba, era el chackra de la chica que crecía sin control. Estaba totalmente aterrada que no podía controlarse así misma, lo que podía correr el riego de acabar con su vida y con la de todos. __Debía detenerla__, pero no sabía cómo._

_Nota como Madara se aleja a una distancia prudencial de la Hyuga, él sabía que algo andaba mal. Lo escucha decirle a ella que se calmara, pero ella lo ignoraba por completo. Su atención se centraba en lo que había allá afuera, deseando que entrara a la cueva y acabara con ella._

_Su deseo fue cumplido cuando en su campo visual aparecieron dos ANBU armados. Debió sentirse aliviada, alegre porque había ido por ella, pero en cambio…_

_**Sintió terror**__._

_Sus ojos perlas brillaron suavemente del color azul, su línea de sangre se activo sin que ella lo deseara. __Y fue ahí donde ocurrió todo__._

_Aquellos ANBU se vieron reducidos a cenizas en cuanto ella poso su vista sobre ellos. No había dando tiempo para reaccionar, ni siquiera de gritar de dolor. Ellos fueron sacudidos por el viento._

_Los ojos de ella volvieron a la normalidad, su línea de sangre se desactivo. Ella no lograba entender que había ocurrido. De la nada había parecido dos ANBU que habían sido reducidos a cenizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Le era imposible creer a Sasuke que con una simple mirada, el Doujutsu de ella lograra acabar con la vida de dos ninja. Y no cualquier ninja, eran ANBU. ¿Cómo era capaz de que existiera tal cosa en el mundo ninja?_

_- Bien… - la voz de Madara rompió el silencio. – El azul de tus ojos al utilizar el doujutsu me demuestra que te hace falta madurar tu poder…_

_La voz de Tobi sonaba lejana para ella. Aún su vista estaba a su frente tratando de asimilar lo sucedido. Ella no pudo haber hecho algo así. Ella era la inútil y patética Hinata, un trasto viejo que no vale la pena, que solo es un estorbo para sus amigos._

_- ¿No estás feliz porque por fin has utilizado __tu verdadero poder__? – pregunto Madara acariciando la cabeza de la Hyuga._

_Fue ahí donde lo entendió.'"_

Su poder fue sellado porque era _peligroso_ para la humanidad.

Porque ella _jamás_ sabría usarlo.

Porque sería una _amenaza_ para su propia aldea.

¿Y qué había hecho ella? Liberarlo por un motivo egoísta. No se había puesto a pensar en los motivos que tendría su padre para realizarle tales sellos. Ahora todo resultaba vano por su culpa.

.

Había sido demasiado para un solo día…

…La batalla contra Danzou

…La muerte de Karin en sus propias manos por haber resultado ser un estorbo durante la batalla.

…Ir a Konoha para secuestrar a la Hyuga y enfrentarse a su _estúpido_ guardaespaldas.

…Por último la demostración de poder de la chica le había sorprendido.

Pero había solo una cosa que detestaba con toda su alma, que fue lo último que pensaba en hacer. Aún podía escuchar esas desagradables palabras salir de la boca de Madara. ¿Es qué él no podía hacerlo por el mismo? Tenía que mandar que lo hiciera otro. Y precisamente tuvo que ser _él_.

"'_La Hyuga temblaba como un cascabel, con su mirada en un punto inexistente en donde anteriormente había estado aquellos ANBU. No parecía querer reaccionar antes las palabras que Madara le decía, estaba ausente a todo. Guarda su katana cuando estaba seguro que esa Hyuga no lo atacaría, ese poder le había resultado verdaderamente molesto._

_Hinata suelta un respingo cuando siente como una venda cubre su visión. Trata de apartársela pero las palabras de Tobi congelaron su acción._

_- ¿Quieres seguir asesinando a cualquiera que se te interponga en el camino…como esos dos ANBU?_

_**¡No!**_

_No quería._

_No deseaba tal cosa._

_**No quería ese poder…**_

…_**quería que fuera sellado otra vez…**_

_- Entonces, - dijo Madara volviendo a su tarea de vendarle los ojos a la Hyuga – es mejor que estés… __**cegada**__ por un corto espacio de tiempo. Todo dependerá, de cuánto tarden tus __**ojos en madurar **__completamente._

_- Y-yo… - los labios de Hinata temblaban, sus manos acarician con terror la venda sobre sus ojos. Había sido una tonta en haber confiado en ellos._

_**Una verdadera imbécil.**_

_- N-no… q-quiero… __**¡No quiero esto!**_

_Su grito había sido como un aullido de dolor de un animal herido. Estaba aterrada. Quería irse a casa y esta con su oniisan, y refugiarse en los brazos de él en donde siempre se sentía segura._

_¡Por Kami!_

_Solo rogaba porque la pesadilla por fin terminara. Que Neji la fuera a buscar al bosque porque se había quedado dormida de nuevo; quería ver las extrañas mariposas que Shino siempre le mostraba cada día, esas de hermosos colores brillantes; deseaba ver otra sonrisa de Naruto y escuchar sus historias; que Kiba fuera con Akamaru con una sonrisa a querer compartir con ella una tarde paseando por el centro del pueblo…_

…_**Kiba…**_

_Él no sabía que ella se encontraba prisionera por dos grandes enemigos de la aldea. Él se había ido de misión cuando todo esto pasó… ¡Kami! ¿Cómo reaccionaría él al enterarse de su situación? Le preocupaba mucho el como podía reaccionar._

_Él era muy impredecible e impulsivo. Podía realizar cualquier locura con tal de dar con ella y rescatarla de las garras de esos hombres. Pero eso podía exponer su vida a una muerte en manos de sus captores. Kiba era demasiado impulsivo como para pensar en eso. Se parecía mucho a Naruto en eso…_

…_**Naruto…**_

_¿Habrá regresado a la aldea? ¿Sabría que su amigo-hermano de la infancia la mantenía prisionera? ¿Haría algo al respecto?_

_**¿Vendría a rescatarla como un príncipe azul rescataba a la princesa del dragón que la custodiaba?**_

_Deseaba que así fuera._

_Pero probablemente no ocurriría algo así. Él no vendría por ella, ella no valía la pena de ser rescatada._

_**Solo era una princesa de porcelana que se había roto.**_

_Se abraza a ella misma permitiéndose llorar en silencio. No había nadie que la consolara. Estaba completamente sola. Y se encontraba perdida sin saber que hacer…_

_- Cuidarás de ella. – esas fueron las palabras directas de Madara hacia Sasuke._

_¿Debía estar bromeando? Él ya tenía sus planes y __ella__ no formaba parte de ellos._

_- No lo haré – sentenció Sasuke en un tono que no daba para discusión, que Madara solo ignoro._

_- Claro que lo harás – declaró Madara -. Vela como una simple arma que te servirá para destruir a Konoha. Sabes que ella podrá hacerlo fácilmente._

_Lo cual era cierto. Si lo que acaba de observar era parte de su poder que aún no había madurado, ella podía, no solo destruir a Konoha, sino al país entero si lo deseaba. Con esas condiciones…_

…_**la idea de cuidarla no le parecía tan mala...**_

_Pero le había dejado claro a Madara que él no era niñera de nadie. Y que, si a esa Hyuga le ocurriera algo, no iba hacer su responsabilidad._

_No se discutió más el asunto. Para Madara era suficiente con que Sasuke la estuviera vigilando. Lo demás… se daría por si solo…'"_

Aunque había aceptado a la final. _Odiaba hacerlo_.

Le resultaba verdaderamente molesto el llanto de esa chica. ¿Es qué no pensaba dejar de llorar y lamentarse como una estúpida? Estaba comenzado a exasperarse.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que aguantarse ese molesto llanto. Tenía que curar sus heridas y destruir Konoha. Nada tenía que ver con ser la niñera de la mocosa heredera Hyuga.

Ya la escuchaba calmarse, aunque sea un poco, _no estaba de humor para soportar su llanto en todo el camino_. Debía marcharse de ese lugar. Podía estar seguro que había más ninjas a parte de esos dos ANBU, por lo que ya no era seguro estar en ese lugar.

- Levántate, Hyuga. – ordeno Sasuke con frialdad, provocando un fuerte respingo en la chica. – Nos vamos.

_¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?_, se preguntaba Hinata mentalmente pero tenía terror en preguntarle al Uchiha.

Sin que palabra alguna saliera de su boca, se pone de pie temblando como un cascabel. No tenía conocimiento exacto a lo que le aguardaba más adelante, pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno.

.

.

Era demasiado tarde. Si el informe que le había dado el único sobreviviente de los tres ANBU que había mandado por rescate de la heredera Hyuga era cierto, las cosas estaban más complicadas de lo que podía imaginarse. Madara ya había cumplido con su objetivo de liberar los sellos, _pero aún no acababa._

Hace unas cuantas horas que la Haruno, Inuzuka, Lee y Sai habían regresado con una extraña compañía. Kiba no había reaccionado de buena manera al enterarse del secuestro de su amiga, tampoco es que se la hayan dicho con tacto, por lo que había pedido a Shino que lo mantuviera vigilado. Sabía que el Abumare estaba igualmente afectado por la situación de su amiga, pero él sabía muy bien como actuar en esas situaciones, por lo que confiaba en su buen razonamiento.

- Sus sellos… - la voz de Kakashi sonaba apagada y sin emoción alguna. –…han sido removidos. No pudimos salvarla a tiempo.

Hiashi observa a Kakashi con una expresión profunda e indescifrable. ¿Cuánto tiempo él había pasado impidiendo que el destino de su hija se cumpliera? _Toda una vida_. Ahora, todo parecía vano ante sus ojos.

Recordaba las palabras de Madara cuando su esposa recientemente había muerto debido a la misma maldición que su hija portaba.

"'_- No podrás hacer nada, Hiashi, es su destino. Quieras o no, ella lo cumplirá, tal como lo hizo Hana… Sabes que sus sellos no duraran para siempre… Yo no lo permitiré que duren tanto tiempo. Cuando sea la hora, vendré por ella'"_

Y lo había cumplido, Madara había regresado después de tantos años en busca de esa técnica tan maldita.

Kakashi trataba de controlar la angustia que sentía por dentro. Las cosas no pintaban nada bueno en esta guerra que recién comenzaba. ¿Qué guerra pintaba algo bueno? Ninguna, pero esta era la peor de todas. Tal vez, podía hacer alguna maniobra para recuperar a la Hyuga y sellarle otra vez aquel doujutsu en su interior. Su idea se lo planteo al patriarca de los Hyuga's, pero éste negó con la cabeza con un semblante más descompuesto.

- Una vez que los sellos son liberados es imposible volver a colocarlos. – Fue toda su respuesta, tan vacía, tan dolorosa… Tan llena de una verdad venenosa.

El peliplateado suelta un leve suspiro. Todo parecía perdido para la chica, no se hallaba alguna solución para poder salvarla de las garras de sus captores sedientos de sangre y venganza. Sólo esperaba que un milagro sucediera.

.

.

Ella solo podía caminar con las manos bien atadas y siguiendo el curso de su captor, aunque le era difícil hacerlo al no poder ver absolutamente nada. En numerosas ocasiones había tropezado o caído debido algún estorbo en el camino, y el Uchiha no hacía más que jalarla con brusquedad y ordenarle que se levantara de una buena vez, que no podía perder el tiempo en alguien como ella. Hinata se levantaba tan rápido como podía, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no quería escuchar la voz fría de Sasuke que tanto terror le provocaba.

Caminaron un gran tramo sin descanso, sus piernas le pesaban y sentía que no podía más. Sin embargo, el detenerse suponía un peligro que no quería correr. Escuchaba sus pasos sobre la tierra, hundiéndose en ella con suavidad. Pero no duro mucho esa sensación. El piso se volvió duro como el acero, sus pasos hacían ecos en sus oídos perturbándola al no saber el lugar en que se encontraba. El olor a humedad le contrajo el estomago, oxido y olor a viejo concentrado le provocaron nauseas. Le costaba respirar, el poco aire que entraba por aquel lugar escasamente llegaba sus pulmones, sentía que se asfixiaba poco a poco. ¡Por Kami! ¿A dónde la había traído?

- Me alegro de verlo, joven Sasuke.

Escucho decir una voz aguda a los pies de ella, lo que provoca que de un salto hacia atrás asustada. Sasuke le dirige una mirada molesta, aunque sería en vano debido a sus ojos vendados, por lo que opta por jalar de la cuerda hacia delante casi haciéndola tropezar.

- Nya… Sasuke vino acompañado sólo por una chica.

Otra voz, un poco más ronca que la anterior, la puso en alerta. ¿Cuántas personas más había? ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿No fue suficiente con haberle hecho lo que le hicieron?

- Denka, Hina – la voz de Sasuke se hizo escuchar. Ronca, fría y masculina. – Ella solo es una prisionera… la portadora del Tsuki chi no me. Madara quiere mantenerla en un lugar _seguro_…

- Y pensaste traerla con nosotros. – interrumpió Denka. Guardo silencio por unos segundos y añadió – Ha sido muy peligroso el retirarle los sellos y traerla hasta aquí, pudo haber sucedido cualquier cosa en el camino. – hubo una pausa, pesada y angustiosa para la chica, en la que no se escucho más que los latidos desembocados de su corazón y de su respiración agitada. - Veremos lo que el gato anciano decide que hacer con la chica.

Al decir aquello, Hinata siente como la vuelven a jalar con brusquedad, pero reacciona rápido y logra mantener el paso del Uchiha.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían doblado para algún otro pasillo, se sentía como un ratón ciego en un laberinto sin salida. El aroma del incienso y una calidez sobrecogedora la hizo estremecer. Todo este tiempo había sentido un frío glacial que su chaqueta no había podido espantar, pero ahora podía calentarse en un rincón de la habitación que acababa de entrar.

- El chico Uchiha vuelve después de asesinar a su hermano y trae consigo a una chica con los ojos que nunca debieron haber nacido. – Una voz anciana, suave como un ronroneo, pero áspera por el pasar de los años, fue lo que Hinata pudo escuchar. ¿Será esa persona a la que se referían como el "Gato anciano"? – Buscas refugió, ¿no es así?

- Te pagaré si es lo que te preocupa – respondió Sasuke con voz fría.

La anciana negó con la cabeza mientras seguía acariciando uno de sus gatos que la rodeaban.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa – hizo una pausa, y prosiguió - Lo que en verdad me preocupa son las personas que quieren esos ojos mal… tan especiales.

Sasuke endureció su rostro. Odiaba todo esto, sólo quería terminar con su venganza y no estar cuidando a una estúpida ninja de quinta con unos ojos extraños. Sí, tiene una suerte de perros. Pensaba dejarla en ese lugar y encargarse de lo suyo, pero seguramente no podría. Madara le advirtió que si no descansaba perdería la vista, no obstante, ¿para qué estaban los ojos de su difunto hermano?

Su plan era dejar a la Hyuga e irse a destruir Konoha, ese había sido su plan. Sin embargo, había notado como uno de los Akasuski lo seguía hasta la entrada de la ciudad. Madara quería que _él cuidara a la chica_, y no podía librarse fácilmente de aquella responsabilidad. Bufó molesto, quién sabe por cuanta vez. Lo único que le quedaba era liberar su frustración con la culpable de su desdicha.

- Nina – llamó la anciana a una joven rubia de cabellos largos. – Lleva a la chica a una de las habitaciones del ala noroeste. Dale algo de comer.

- Sí, abuela

La chica fue a tomar una de las manos de la Hyuga, pero Sasuke le da el extremo de la soga que mantenía atada. Nina pega un respingo, las muñecas de la peliazul estaba maltratadas al extremo que sangraban. Podía ser su forcejeo para liberarse que la soga se incrusto más a su piel, o el simple hecho que el Uchiha demostraba su desprecio de esa manera a la joven. Atándola como un simple animal sarnoso e inservible. Toma la cuerda que le ofrecía el pelinegro y se dispone a guiar a Hinata a las habitaciones más alejadas del lugar.

- Una cosa… - Sasuke detuvo el andar de las dos chicas con su prominente voz – Por nada del mundo la vayas a desatar.

Nina solo asiste y retoma su andar. Mientras que Hinata siente que su venda se vuelve a humedecer.

.

Logra sentarse a la orilla de la cama con ayuda de Nina. Se sienta erguida, tensa, con el miedo clavándose en su garganta como una cuchilla. No tenía idea de dónde estaba ni quienes eran esas personas con que el Uchiha estuvo hablando. Pero no quería saberlo por momentos, estaba extremadamente agotada que no podía descansar verdaderamente.

Sabía que Sasuke iría hasta donde estaba ella y quien sabe que cosas le haría. _Deseaba que no viniera_, que desapareciera… _que ella desapareciera_.

Ahoga un grito al sentir un terrible dolor en sus muñecas. La soga la maltrataba severamente.

- Lo siento – le dijo la chica que escucho que llamaban Nina – Quería aflojar la soga, pero esta muy apretada.

- N-no i-importa… d-déjala a-así.

Ella no parecía ser tan mala persona, pero no podía fiarse.

La escucha decir que buscaría algo para curarla en cuanto Sasuke le quitara el fuerte amarre. Hinata estuvo a punto de grita que no la dejara sola, _no con él_, pero nada salio de su boca. La puerta se cerró y ella quedó sola por largas horas, sin moverse, tal como Nina la dejo, ella se quedo. Tenía miedo de moverse y tropezarse con quién sabe que cosa o caerse de su sitió. Preferiría espera a ver que pasaba.

No tuvo que esperar más que dos cuartos de hora para escuchar como la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Los pasos de _esa persona_ se hicieron inexistente, seguramente permanecía de pie junto a la puerta observándola, detallando su temblor y su agitación. Escucha pronunciar palabras con profundo desprecio y frialdad.

…_**El Uchiha la odiaba…Pero la Hyuga le tenía miedo…**_

_._

_La odiaba_ por ser un estorbo.

_._

_Le temía_ por sus crímenes.

.

_La odiaba_ por tener que cuidarla y no cumplir con su deseo de destruir Konoha.

.

_Le temía _por ser el desertor de la aldea que ansiaba destruir.

.

…_**La odiaba por ser **__**ella**__**…**_

.

Pero ella, le temía por algo más que por su historia propia o la de su clan; por lo que podía hacer o lo que ha hecho…

…_**Le temía por lo que **__**veía en sus ojos**__**…**_

.

Lo escucha acercarse a ella con paso firme. Sujeta sus brazos con rudeza y le quita la soga con una brusquedad que la obliga a grita. _Pero no lo hace_. A pesar de solo tenerla atada fuertemente a sus muñecas tan solo un día, ya había causado heridas en su piel. Las fibras de lino estaban incrustadas en su piel a carne viva, sangraba y le ardían las muñecas.

La cuerda fue retirada mostrando severas heridas, que a Sasuke no le importaba, _era su forma de desahogar su odio sin lastimarla en verdad_. Hinata había mordido su labio inferior para no gritar, lo había mordido tan fuerte que sangro. Sin embargo, era eso mejor que gritar… _No sabía lo que Sasuke podría hacerle_.

La puerta se abre, pero sabe que Sasuke no ha salido, podía sentir su respiración junto a ella. Lo segundo que pensó fue en Nina, ella había prometido volver.

- Traje esto para sus heridas…

Sasuke no menciono palabra a lo que Nina había dicho, sólo se levanto dejándole el paso libre para que hiciera lo que quiera. _No le importaba en lo absoluto la Hyuga_.

La sensación tan fresca de la pomada en su piel, la hizo suspirar. Era lo que necesitaba.

Nina estuvo haciendo su labor bajo la vigilancia de Uchiha, duro media hora hasta que la herida tenía un mejor aspecto, la vendó con cuidado para no maltratar a la peliazul más de la cuenta. La rubia prometió volver mañana temprano para revisarle la herida para ver como seguía.

Quiso desear que ella se quedara, pero sabía que eso sería vano.

Permanecieron minutos en silencio, ambos metidos en sí mismos.

_._

_Ella encerrada en sus propios temores._

_._

_Él en su propio rencor._

.

La venda resbalo de sus ojos mostrando una habitación desagradable, como un calabozo. Ante ella estaba él, con su mirada impenetrablemente fría. Ahogo un grito y cerró los ojos, _no quería verlo_. Pero Sasuke la obliga a verlo al sujetándola con fuerza por las mejillas.

- No creas que estoy feliz por estar cuidando de una estúpida mocosa. – le confesó Sasuke escupiendo sus palabras con desprecio – Permanecerás aquí aunque ninguno desee la presencia del otro. Harás lo que _yo diga_ y no me causaras problemas, porque si lo haces – cayó por segundos mientras apretaba más el agarre – Lo lamentaras.

La soltó empujándola sobre la cama y abandonaba la habitación.

Ella permanecía tumbada temblando y llorando. Había visto lo que tanto temía de él, lo que sus ojos verdaderamente ocultaban… _Su odio y su miedo_.

…_**Le temía al miedo de sus ojos…**_

No quedaba ya nada, su destino estaba escrito. Un destino cruel escrito con sangre… con su sangre y tal vez la de él.

Se acomoda en posición fetal sobre la cama. Tenía que salir de ese lugar como fuera, antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Perdóname… oto-san

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__De lo que tengo miedo es de tu miedo.__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**William Shakespeare**__-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola!_

_Referente al poder de Hinata, me inspire en Oboro, la líder del clan de Tsuba de Iga en Basilisk y/o Shinobi (Lo dos son lo mismo, la diferencia es que el primero, que es un anime, fue inspirado en el segundo que es una película). Ella tiene un Doujutsu que es capaz de anular cualquier técnica con tan solo mirar a un ninja en plena batalla. _

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


End file.
